Steps
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: They have been given a miracle, and now they fight all obstacles to keep it. DV
1. Spectrum

**Steps **

**by Pip**

**Summary: A series of vignettes revolving around Daniel and Vala, and the miracle of life they've been given.**

**A/N: Yes, my friends. I have once again started ANOTHER series about our favorite couple! And once again, it sprung to life from the Kisses series, from the chapters 'Sacrifice' and 'Spectrum', respectively. I just can't seem to stop them. This wasn't originally intended to split off into it's own thing, but after I wrote Spectrum, I got the distinct feeling ya'll wanted more of that storyline. Thought about doing more chapters to that regard in Kisses, but my beta didn't like the idea of me being tied to that. Because Kisses is more of a free-spirited thing, and even though a lot of the chapters tie together, they all work as stand alones and have no specific order whatsoever. So in the end, it was decided that if I was gonna pursue this story, it needed to branch out on it's own. And that's how the 'Steps' series was born!**

**I'll try to keep everything in order, but there's no guarantee. It all goes how the bunnies demand it, as ya'll know. The most important stuff will, indeed, be in the right order (starting with 'Spectrum', since that was where Vala told Daniel...I'll eventually find a place to put 'Sacrifice' in here, when I feel it's proper place has come).**

**And like Wanted, the only relation to Kisses this series has is the appearence of two chapters over there showing up here. And it's in NO WAY connected to Wanted. So anyone new to my crazey game can enjoy this, and not have to worry about being confused. And all my rabid readers, hope this satisfies as the others do. **

**Same warning given here as it is for Kisses. That would make it a PG story. Anything higher, or any spoilers, will be listed when needed.**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------**

**Spectrum**

Daniel's head jerked up from his book at the sound of Vala's sharp hiss of pain.

"You okay?" He questioned in concern. When the only things he got in reply were Vala's loud curse and the sounds of banging and slamming following, Daniel put the book down and made for the kitchen.

"Vala, is everything alright in here?" He asked slowly as he came to stand in the entryway.

"No, Daniel, everything is not alright." Vala snapped, looking at him with obvious annoyance. She had her hand pressed tightly against her, blood soaking a small spot on her shirt where it rested. Whatever she had been making was turned upside down on the floor, along with a knife.

Daniel crossed over to her, careful to avoid the mess on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked as he came to stand before her. Vala glared at him like he was an idiot.

"What does it look like happened?" She barked. "I cut my hand, made a mess. It's all quite obvious, Daniel."

Daniel sighed. "There's no need to snap at me." He held out his hand to her. "Let me see."

Vala pulled back slightly. "No."

Daniel just stepped closer, laughing a little. "Vala, quit acting like you're twelve. Let me see."

"Oh, you insult me, then expect me to let you help?" Vala scowled, tears brimming in her eyes. She turned away from him, and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't worry about it. Just go back to reading your book."

Daniel stood for a moment in a state of surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly. She'd been acting hostile towards him for weeks, and he couldn't figure out why. Vala would complain when he tried to help, then complain even more when he wasn't helping. It was beginning to drive him up a wall, and he was sick of it. Intent on finding the reason why she was so irritable, he finally followed.

He found her in the bathroom, struggling to get the first-aid kit out one-handed. His instinct to help overshadowed his plans to find out what was really going on.

"Do you need some help?" Daniel asked quietly. Vala's head snapped up, and he was met with a familiar glare.

"What do you think?" She snapped. She continued to rant on until Daniel's calm finally fell away.

"Stop!" He shouted, and Vala jumped in surprise. "Just stop!" He stepped into the bathroom, body tense with frustration. "You have done nothing but bitch at me for the past two weeks. And I've tried to be alright with it. I mean...I understand everyone has tough times. But you're confusing the HELL out of me, Vala!" Daniel laughed with annoyance, and threw his hands in the air as he turned away. "You bitch at me because I'm in your way...tell me to leave you alone. Then you bitch because I'm NOT helping. You're spinning me in circles."

Daniel turned back to Vala. "And you know what? I'm done putting up with it. I love you, but if your not gonna talk to me when it's so obvious you need to, then I can't do this. Now you tell me what is going on with you and let me help, or I'm leaving."

Fear filled Vala's eyes, and Daniel felt bad for putting it there. He felt bad for having to say what he had. But if scaring her in to talking was what it was going to take, then so be it.

"Leaving for a little while...or leaving you're done - we're done?" She asked in a whisper. Daniel dropped his head at her question, a feeling of dread coming to the pit of his stomach.

"So you do want me to leave." He whispered to the floor.

Vala stepped closer to him. "I never said that." She replied in haste.

Daniel looked up at her, and she was taken back by the moisture in his eyes. "It's what you didn't say, what you won't tell me. I know we've had our issues with trust in the past, but..." He took in a deep, shaky breath. His plan had backfired because it seemed Vala REALLY didn't want him there. "Just tell me what I did, or didn't do, then I'll go."

Vala's heart leapt into her throat. He was really planning on leaving, and it was her fault. So she did the only thing she could think to do. Vala stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Daniel in a fierce hug. He squeezed her tightly in response.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel." She whispered into his ear as he brought his head to rest on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you feel like this. I love you and I don't want you to leave. Not now, not ever." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief against her neck. Vala went to brush her hand through his hair. She winced loudly, having forgotten about its injury.

Daniel pulled away from her enough so he could grab her hand. "Shit, Vala." He examined the bloody slash with care. "You really did some damage here." Pulling her over to the sink, he turned on the water and placed her hand underneath. Vala winced.

"Sorry." Daniel grimaced in sympathy as he gently brushed his thumb over the wound, helping to clear it of the dried blood. He turned off the water when he finished, and brought her palm to his lips. As softly as possible, Daniel placed a tender kiss to the wound. Vala smiled at the action, which once more affirmed how much Daniel truly loved her. She breathed in deeply as he moved to open the first aid kit. There was a very good reason why she had been so irritated lately, but now she couldn't comprehend why she'd felt inclined to keep it from Daniel. He had every right to know.

"Daniel." Vala said quietly, wincing slightly as he began to clean the wound with something a little stronger than water. She didn't wait for him to say anything in response. "There is a reason why I've been so short lately, especially with you."

Daniel continued to work, the only sign he was listening was a slight pause in his minstrations.

"And, to be completely honest, it is something you did." Vala watched his eyes focus deeper on her hand, his own hands tensing. "But it's not something I should be mad at you over. It's something so...amazing." Vala took another shaky deep breath. "Would be amazing if it wasn't so complicated. Still, it's no reason for keeping it from you."

Daniel moved to wrap gauze around her hand, and Vala wished he would stop a moment to look at her.

"Daniel, I'm pregnant." She blurted, tears falling from her eyes. That got his attention. Daniel stopped mid-wrap, and looked up at her with shocked blue eyes. They searched hers desperately, seeing if she was messin' with him. Vala shook her head, letting him know she was serious. A look of confusion and hurt filled his gaze, and Vala felt the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I've known for a few weeks." Vala placed her uninjured hand on his cheek. "Carolyn told me after our last mission. And I was so ecstatic. I had every intention of telling you...until she told me something else. She said, because of what the Ori did to me to give birth to Adria, that it was likely that the pregnancy would be a difficult one, at best. She was shocked that it had happened in the first place. From what she understood, they had intended for me never to carry another child. And I got mad. It was meant for the Ori, but I focused it on you. I wanted to blame you. For bringing this upon me, upon yourself."

She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I shouldn't have kept this from you or blamed you. I didn't want you to get hurt by it, and yet I hurt you even worse by not saying anything."

Daniel saw the anguish in her eyes, the self-recrimination. He wanted to wipe it from her face, and did in the only way he knew how. He leaned in and captured her mouth in a desperate kiss. His hands cupped her face as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Vala came alive against him, and he felt the same desperation within her. He pulled away slowly, placing another small kiss on her trembling lips.

"You have no reason to be sorry." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Your scared, but had the greatest intentions. You just wanted to save me from the possible heartache this could bring. And for that alone, I will love you forever." He kissed her lips again. "But I would rather suffer that heartache with you, then have you suffer it alone."

Vala rested her head beneath his chin. "I hate them, Daniel." She whispered angrily. "They used me to create a life so evil, they cheated through me to rape this galaxy of its freedom. Now, when I have a chance to create life with you, the greatest man in three galaxies, they cheat me...us. A life that would be so beautiful...It's not fair."

Daniel moved to sit on the floor, holding Vala against him as he did. "Nothing is set in stone yet. Carolyn said she didn't even think this could happen, but it did. That's a start right there." He lightly kissed her hair, and smiled. "There we go - breaking down the rules again. We're both stubborn and hard-headed, which means this kid is destined to come out a fighter. This life we've made WILL BE so beautiful. She will be our personal fight against the Ori - Our crusader."

Vala lifted her head to gaze at Daniel with amusement. "You said she."

Daniel looked down at her, and smiled. "If the Ori can have a beautiful woman to lead in their cause, then I think we should too. And with you as her mother, this kid is destined to be drop dead gorgeous."

Vala smiled brightly, then kissed Daniel quietly. "And with you as her father, our little girl will be able to kill Adria with her brain...in ten million different languages...before she's two."

Daniel leaned his head back against the cabinet. "OUR little girl." He repeated amazed, as if the good news was finally sinking in. He looked down at Vala, and gave her his signature half-smile. "We're having a baby."

Vala felt the sting of reality strike again. "Maybe." She whispered, hating how it was possible that the delightful wonder in Daniel's eyes could one day turn to irreversible sadness.

Daniel gave her a strong squeeze. "Definitely." He kissed her temple, and whispered in her ear in a mischievous tone. "SCREW the ORI."

Vala smiled, and nodded, drawing strength from Daniel's confidence.

"Screw the Ori." She repeated. Daniel grabbed her and stood up. She squealed with an excitement that had been suppressed since Carolyn had given her the bad news. Vala wrapped her legs around Daniel's chest, and looked down into his smiling eyes. She brought her hands to cup his face, ignoring the sting in her palm, and kissed him happily. He laughed into her mouth, and Vala pulled away with a laugh of her own.

"We are going to have the most beautiful, intelligent, kickass crusading little girl EVER!" She yelled to the ceiling, allowing herself to get lost in joy. Daniel laughed again, and moved to place her on the counter. One hand came to rest on her stomach protectively.

"Yes..." Daniel kissed her lips softly. "WE are."

**A/N: For any new readers (if there is any), hope you stick with us (and go and read Kisses, Wanted, and Chatting also)! For all my returning readers, look forward to the usual goodness. You all should know how demanding my bunnies are by now...and I shouldn't have to ask for reviews but...REVIEWS ARE LVOE :D !**


	2. Share

**Just a useless bit of information before you start...the first part of this has been sitting open, unsaved, on my computer for a week. I just did all of the second part today. Had to get the feel for the storyline...took me a week to find it. LoL.**

**Share**

"I'm nervous, Daniel."

Daniel looked up at Vala, who was standing before the mirror in their bedroom. Her hands smoothed out her short dress for the hundredth time as she took in her reflection. She had been doing it a lot since she'd let Daniel in on the little 'secret' - looking at herself in the mirror.

He got up from the bed and came to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he took her hands in his to halt their movement.

"Relax." Daniel smiled at her reflection. "There's no reason to be worked up like this."

Vala leaned back against him, letting his strong body take some of her weight. She was so exhausted from trying to keep quiet about her condition. It was getting harder; especially when she would get sudden craving attacks out of nowhere, then would rush to the bathroom to get rid of the food an hour or so later.

"But this is so big, Daniel." She sighed. "And what if they get mad?"

Daniel laughed quietly at her question. "Why would they get mad?" He brought one hand up to sweep her hair behind her ear.

Vala shrugged. "I don't know. For keeping it from them for so long. I mean, I kept it from you for almost four weeks." She instinctively brought her hands to her stomach. "Now, it's been over a month since I told you. They might get upset."

Daniel placed a gentle kiss in Vala's dark hair, then ran his hand through it. He brought his cheek to rest along the side of her head, and his hand down to cover hers on her stomach. It was something he found himself doing a lot lately.

"They won't be upset, Vala." He looked at her grey eyes in the mirror. "We wanted to be sure nothing would go wrong within that month, and everyone will understand that. They're our friends. Even more...they're-"

"Family." Vala finished with a small smile. Daniel smiled in return, and kissed her temple.

"Exactly."

------

Their living room was alive with laughter and conversations. Daniel surveyed the room, taking in the small group of their closest friends. Jack sat just off to his left, with Sam at his side on the loveseat. Then came Teal'c, and Cameron with his arm around Carolyn on the couch. Just off to her left was General Landry. And the woman of the hour, though their guests still had yet to find that out, was sitting comfortably in his lap.

It was a circle of the most dysfunctional family he could ever imagine having, but that's what Daniel loved about it. All of them had been thrown together unsuspectedly, and were all so completely different, and yet everyone fit perfectly. And now, the family was about to get a little bigger.

Relishing in the thought, Daniel brought his lips to Vala's shoulder. She turned and gave him a beautiful smile.

"You ready to do this?" He whispered affectionately into her ear. His hand came to rest on her stomach. Vala giggled at the gesture, and ran her fingers over his hand.

She nodded. "I think we've waited long enough." Vala brought her face close to his, and whispered playfully. "Plus I don't think I can put off eating for much longer."

"Well then..." Daniel sat up straighter. "Let's not put this off any longer." He made sure his voice was loud enough for at least someone in the room to hear. Looking at his best friend, Daniel knew Jack had heard him.

"Put what off?" Jack questioned, curiosity perking at Daniel's statement. "Daniel?"

Nobody else seemed to have heard, as the laughter and talking continued around the room. Daniel smiled and shrugged.

"If everyone would shut it for a few minutes..."

"Hey!" Jack shouted, and the others quickly clammed up. They turned their attention to him. "Daniel's got something to say."

Daniel stood up, Vala moving with him. He kept his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Actually, Vala's the one who's got something to say."

Vala gave him an unbelieving glare. "Oh no, this is as much your announcement as it is mine!" She poked him in the chest. Daniel just shrugged innocently, rubbing her stomach. "It's a bit late for innocence, buster. We both know it didn't get us into this."

"You can't blame it all on me, though. You're involvement was key also." Daniel tapped her nose with his finger. "And everyone knows you're no angel...of course this could be a problem down the road."

"Oh!" Vala laughed. "Like you're a better influence!"

"Okay, as adorable as you two are..." Jack interrupted their banter with impatience.

"What the hell are you guys hinting at?" Cam asked in a tone of equal anticipation.

Sam sat up, and laughed. "Oh, you guys are such men! It's so obvious what they're trying to tell us!" She was grinning widely. Vala smiled at her, knowing she would figure it out. Daniel sent her a wink, and Sam let out an uncharacteristic squeal of joy. She jumped up from the loveseat and wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck.

Sam kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy for you." She whispered in his ear, and Daniel squeezed her tight. He let her go after a moment, and Sam moved to envelope Vala in a gentle hug.

Daniel then found his arm clapped against Teal'c's. He smiled at his Jaffa friend. Of course he had figured it out as well. "Congratulations are in order, Daniel Jackson. This is a proud moment."

Daniel nodded. "It definitely is. Thanks T." Once more, Daniel was quickly abandoned so Teal'c could give his congratulations to Vala. The archaeologist backed off from her so she could bask in the joy with Sam. He looked at his two closest friends, still sitting in a state of bafflement.

"I'm seriously not getting my memos." Jack practically whined, giving Mitchell a look of confusion. The colonel gave it right back, and nodded.

Daniel smiled and brought his arms up in a pleading gesture. "Come on guys!" He shook his head at their twin looks of incomprehension. After another few moments of silence from them, Daniel laughed, not being able to remain subtle about it any longer.

"Vala's pregnant!" He shouted with joy, throwing his head and hands to the ceiling. When he returned his gaze to them, Cameron was grinning like the Chesire Cat, and Jack...Jack was sitting mouth agape.

Mitchell stood up from the couch, and walked up to Daniel.

"Are you sure it's yours?" He smiled mischievously. Sending a quick glance to Vala, he winked and she grinned. "I mean, it's a one in...ten chance, right?" He moved to hug Daniel in congratulations.

Daniel laughed as he hugged back. "Gee, thanks for the moral support here!"

"Any time." Cam laughed as he pulled away. "Congratz man!"

Daniel nodded. "Thank you."

As Cameron moved to gather Vala in a strong but gentle hug, Daniel found himself alone with the one person he had wanted to tell immediately. If he and Vala hadn't have decided to wait, then Jack would have definitely been the first to know. And Daniel could tell by the way Jack was looking at him that he knew Daniel had known for a decent amount of time.

"How long?" The older man asked quietly, his brown eyes unreadable.

Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've known for a month, and Vala knew for about four weeks before she told me." Jack looked away from him, and Daniel rushed on. "And I wanted to tell you, Jack. Every single time I opened my mouth to talk to you, that's what I wanted to say. But Vala and I agreed we would wait. I hate that we had to, but we did. And I know you want to know why, and I'll tell you - we'll tell everyone."

Jack turned to look at him, and Daniel gave him a small smile. "I'm so happy you finally know because I need to hear what you have to say."

When Jack still remained silent, Daniel pulled his hands out of his pockets and brought them together. "Please..." He breathed. "Say something, Jack!"

The general looked into his friend's blue eyes. He could tell his younger friend was so happy, but was dying to hear what he had to say. Daniel was desperate for his congratulations. Finally Jack smiled, and Daniel smiled in relief at the sight of it.

Jack jumped up and crushed Daniel against him in a fierce hug. "It's about damn time...with as often as you two get it on."

Daniel laughed against Jack's neck. He couldn't find any words of thanks to say to his best friend. He just nodded in agreement, and Jack laughed as he pulled away. He ruffled Daniel's hair as the younger man grinned at him.

"Congratulations, Danny."

Daniel nodded again, and finally found his voice. "God, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that!"

Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder and steered them towards the group around Vala, where Landry was giving his congrats. "I'd venture a guess at about month. That's about right, eh?" He looked at Daniel.

Daniel nodded and gave his friend a knowing grin. "That sounds about right." He was just about to go back to Vala when his gaze flicked to Carolyn on the couch. She was giving him an urgent look, and Daniel knew what she was trying to say. He sighed and walked over to Vala. She had caught the silent exchange between them, and looked at Daniel worriedly. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and looked at the faces of their friends.

"There's something more we need to tell you." Daniel said, his voice subdued.

That caught everyone's attention. They all looked at him, and Jack stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled a silent thank you to his older friend. "This might be easier if you all sat back down."

Everyone nodded, and moved to take their seats, except Jack. He remained standing by Daniel's side. He didn't know what was about to be said, but he knew it was gonna be tough to hear. Even harder for Daniel to say it. This was the reason his best friend had kept the secret so long, and Jack didn't intend to be anywhere but at Daniel's side as he gave the news.

"Why do I get the feeling..." Cam looked from the three standing to Carolyn beside him. He'd figured out she knew what was going on the moment she hadn't moved to congratulate the couple. He looked back at Daniel. "That this isn't going to be good?"

Daniel swallowed. "Because it's not."

Vala nodded in agreement. "See, we've known about the baby for over a month now." Before anyone could speak up, she held up her hand.

"We wanted to tell you. Hated having to keep quiet about it. But there was a good reason why we did." She felt tears come to her eyes, and Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Everyone waited patiently as Vala built up the strength to say her next words.

"The Ori did something to me."

**A/N: This obviously could've gone on, but I felt I didn't need to go through the 'problem made by the Ori' thing again. We all know it...there will be more discussions and difficulties later on surrounding it...plenty of angst and making up happens because of it. I think ya get the drift. The rest of the team will be making more of an appearence in this series than in the other two. I think it's important that their presence be strong in this one. Okie day, done rambling. You know how it goes:**

**REVIEWS ARE LVOE!**


	3. Sickness

**:GASP!: I'm actually updating Steps!**

**Sickness**

Daniel woke up slowly to a dark room. The air was cool and quiet, save for the gentle pattering of rain on the bedroom window. It was the perfect atmosphere for sleep - and yet, he'd woken up.

Turning onto his back, he reached out his arm across the bed. An empty space and rumpled sheets were all he found.

Moving to sit up, Daniel stopped when the distinct sound of retching broke through the quiet tranquility. He closed his eyes a moment and took in a deep breath. As he opened them to look at the clock, he let out the air on a sigh.

Daniel climbed out of bed and slowly made his way over to the bathroom. He let out another sigh at the sight of his beautiful mother-to-be huddled on the cold tile floor in front of the toilet. She hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights this time.

Wordlessly, Daniel moved back to the bed. He grabbed the blanket still folded at the foot of it, as well as his pillow. He walked back to the bathroom, ignoring the chill the tile brought to his bare feet. Vala stirred as he tucked the pillow and blanket under his arm, so he could wet a washcloth.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She mumbled miserably.

Daniel knelt down and brushed back her sweaty bangs. "I know." He whispered as he wiped the cloth over her face and mouth. Vala leaned into the hand he placed along her neck as he dropped the washcloth on the counter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered helplessly.

"Don't be." Daniel soothed as he moved to spread the blanket out. He helped Vala onto it, then laid down beside her, making sure the pillow was tucked comfortably underneath her head.

"What are you doing?" Vala asked as Daniel wrapped the blanket loosely around them. She sighed as his hand slid up beneath his shirt she was wearing, coming to rest comfortingly on her stomach.

"I'm laying with you." Daniel answered softly, placing a chaste kiss in her hair.

"You should be in bed." Vala moaned as she pushed herself up quickly. Daniel moved with her and pulled her hair back as she got sick again. His other hand rubbed gentle circles over her back until she was completely finished. Vala rested her cheek on the toilet seat, letting out a whimper.

Daniel placed a tender kiss to her temple as he brushed a hand through her hair. "The only place I should be is here with you." He whispered into her ear. Vala nodded and moved to rest against his chest. Daniel brought her to lie back down against him.

"This kid better be worth it." Vala sighed as she laid her head on Daniel's chest.

Daniel laughed gently. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

-------

As they walked slowly into the commissary the next morning, Daniel was beginning to consider himself if all of this was worth it. He knew it was wrong to even think like that, but between the way he felt and the knowledge of how much Vala truly was suffering through it, he couldn't help but wonder.

His hand on her back, Daniel led a slow-moving Vala to their usual table. The rest of their team was already eating breakfast. Vala gingerly lowered herself into a chair opposite Sam. She wasn't beginning to show much, but she surely was beginning to feel pregnant. And she could feel almost every pair of eyes in the room on her.

Daniel felt it too and sent a warning glance around the room. The stares were diverted immediately, and he sighed in relief. On a normal day, he could do some serious ass-kicking. On a day where he'd only had two hours of sleep the night before, he was glad he'd picked up a few of those death glares from Jack.

Most around the room hadn't picked up on his bluff. Of course most weren't the people he worked, played, lived, and even died with everyday. The three around the table could tell he was about dead on his feet, and Vala was feeling ten times worse.

"Rough night?" Sam asked quietly, placing a hand on Vala's.

"I hate this." She mumbled, resting her head against Daniel, who had yet to take a seat. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Oh..." Cam took a bite from his plate. "It can't be that bad."

The others shot him unbelieving looks. Vala sat forward a little, and dumped Cam's plate into his lap. Sam choked down a laugh, and Teal'c turned his attention to his food, as Cam jumped up.

"Dammit, girl!" He growled, and was rewarded with a scowl from Vala.

Daniel bit down his smirk as he pulled Vala's hand back patiently, ignoring the glare Cam was shooting him.

"Just remember the next time you want to make a stupid comment like that..." Vala sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "That I know your girlfriend really, REALLY well."

Before Cam had a chance to retort back, Daniel knelt down and turned Vala's head towards him.

"Enough." He said firmly, fixing Cameron with a stern glance for a moment. His friend rolled his eyes, and took his seat again. Daniel then looked back at Vala. She was pouting, her tired face looking on the verge of tears.

Daniel softened his look. "You want me to get you anything?" He asked quietly, brushing his thumb across her cheek. Vala nodded and leaned in to rest her forehead against his.

"Coffee." She mumbled with closed eyes.

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. "You know you shouldn't be having that."

"I know." Vala whined. "But that's what I want. I also know you won't get it for me."

"No."

Vala's eyes shot open and she scowled again. "I hate this."

Daniel placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I know." He smiled and placed another kiss to her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Curiosity passed over Vala's and the others faces as Daniel hurried over towards the coffee line. Not bothering with waiting at the end, he merely cut right to the front. She smiled and let out a little laugh as his "'s'cuse me" erupted cheerily over the shouts of protest. Turning on his heels, mug already to his lips, Daniel quickly made his way back over to them. Depositing the mug on the table, he took Vala's head in his hands and leaned in.

The kiss was soft, yet passionate. Her arm snaked its way around his neck, her hand coming to rest amongst his hair around his head. Around them all noise seemed to cease as Daniel allowed Vala to plunder the deliriously delicious taste of coffee from his warm mouth. Slowly, he pulled away, Vala's arm falling so her hand rested along his neck.

"Better then coffee?" He asked smugly, reveling in the pleasant smile she wore, her eyes still closed.

Vala licked her lips. "Mmmm..." She purred. "Better then-" Her words cut off and grey eyes opened abruptly. "Bathroom." She choked before flying from her seat, sending Daniel stumbling back a little. She was out the door in an instant, hand firmly clamped over her mouth.

Shaking his head, Daniel ran a hand through his hair. He gave the others a long suffering glance.

"So much for romance." He mumbled before quickly following after Vala.

**A/N: So this has been sitting, waiting to be posted, for a least a couple of weeks now. :headdesk: I really can't keep this habit of not posting things right away up! Anywho, I'm gonna try hard to complete this series (seeing as the ending has already been done!). And I'm asking for audience participation. As you might have noticed, there is a very distinct 'S'-theme to this series. So I'm asking all you - what 'S'-word would you like me to base a chapter around. Prompt me with any and all 'S' words imaginable, and I will write a chapter to it. Ofcourse, keep in mind that it would be much easier on the writer (that being me!) if it could be related to her pregnancy in some way, but I'm always up for a challenge. It could be ANY WORD starting with 'S', so just throw them at me and I'll use them!**

**And, as always, reviews are LVOE!**


	4. Strength

**Thanks to brodieresa for this word prompt!**

**Strength**

The heat of two suns beat down across the obstacle course of abandoned ruins as Daniel picked his way through the ancient rubble with an expert's ease. He ignored the whisperings of the other members of the excavation team as he passed, already knowing what they were discussing. He hadn't been on a mission like this in who knew how long, hadn't done the work of a true archaeologist in years - and here he was leading the mission, both on the academic and military front.

He found it ironic that the soldiers assigned to this planet to watch the scientists had no problem taking orders from him - at least none of the more senior members of the program. There were several rookies who had made their dislike in being ordered around by a civilian known. But that wasn't anything new to him. He just found it amusing that it was his own kind, the scientists, that treated him like a traitor.

And that's what he overheard them whispering as he passed, but he ignored all of it. Because none of it really mattered, not in comparison to what was just at the end of the row of columns he was walking down.

Reaching his goal, Daniel flipped back the flap to the large tent he was sharing with his fellow 'senior members' on this mission, his friends. As his eyes adjusted to the green-filtered light inside, he thought again on the irony of his tent mates. Only one of them, besides himself, was academic. Bill Lee had never taken a dislike to the military like much of the rest of the scientific department, and was able to take the snide jokes from the soldiers in good stride.

Stepping into the covered area, the air only a fraction cooler then it was outside, his blue eyes found what they were searching for. On a cot near the center of the tent, she was laying on her back. One arm was tucked behind her head, the other flung over the black shirt - probably his - covering her face. Her boots and socks were off, her pants and t-shirt pulled up as far as material and modesty would allow.

Daniel quietly moved over to the cot and lowered himself to sit on the edge gently, placing his hand on the opposite edge for balance.

"You should go home." He said softly as he brushed his free hand over her damp hair, pulled into a high, messy ponytail.

She shifted a little. "And you should be on the other end of this heat trap doing your job." Her response was muffled by the shirt, which she hadn't bothered to move. It did nothing to filter the agitation in her tone.

He wasn't put off by it for a second. "A heat trap that you don't need to be suffering in..." Daniel brought his free hand down to rest on her exposed stomach, feeling the small rise beneath his fingertips. "Neither of you do."

Vala pulled the shirt away from her face with the hand covering it. "WE'RE fine." She stated firmly, trying to give a hard glare to Daniel. He just stared back patiently, and Vala pouted dramatically as she gave into it. "I want to be here, Daniel."

"I know you do." Daniel answered calmly, nodding. "But these extreme conditions aren't good for you or the baby. It would be better if you went back to Earth." He shifted as Vala moved to sit up, crossing her legs Indian style.

She gazed down at the curve to her stomach. It looked more like she'd had a decent meal rather than carrying a new life. "But you're not on Earth..." Her voice held more emotion than most people had ever heard from her. Watery grey eyes looked up into blue. "You're here, and I want to be with you. Why is this taking such a toll on me? I'm barely past four months, Daniel..."

Despite the heat, Daniel couldn't stop himself from wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Well, maybe barely past four months is the cutoff point for gate travel..."

Vala shook her head defiantly. "No, no." She pulled back, still shaking her head as Daniel nodded his. "No. I'm not stopping gate travel. I'm not."

"Baby..."

She held up her hand and stood up, pacing the small area before the bed. "Don't, Daniel. I told you I wasn't gonna let you tell me what to do. I know my limits - I'm carrying this baby, not you. I know when enough is enough, and I'm not ready yet. I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She stopped and placed a hand to her forehead. "Just because I'm a little overheated doesn't mean gate travel is too much." Vala swayed as she was assaulted by a wave of dizziness.

Daniel had her in his arms instantly, gently lowering her to a sitting position on the ground. "Take it easy, hunny." He chastised gently into her ear, rubbing a hand over her back as she tried to regain her composure. "Just relax."

"Don't make me go home, Daniel." Vala whispered against his neck as she drew in deep breaths through her nose.

He rested his lips in her hair, continuing to stroke her back. "You need to, Vala." As she started to protest, Daniel rushed on. "You had your chance to talk, now it's my turn." His tone was firm and it let Vala know he was serious. "I don't want you to go home, baby. I want you here just as much as you want to be here. But when Reynolds comes to me saying you're lying down in here trying not to pass out from the heat, it lets me know that it's time for you to go back."

"But I didn't pass out." Vala argued childishly.

Daniel pulled back to look her in the eye. "You just about did in my arms. Vala, you promised everyone you'd quit when it all became too much. I let it slide when you got sick after gating here, but I can't let this one go. You're putting yourself and the baby at risk - why are you pushing so hard?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "I've always had to prove that I'm tough and that nothing gets me down. Even when I was pregnant before, with Adria, I kept going on as I normally would. But this time, when everyone knows this is weakening me, I have to prove that I'm still just as strong." Her gaze returned to Daniel, who was listening intently. "And sitting at home because there's a baby on board is not strong, Daniel. Not when you're out here - I want to prove I can be with you."

"You're always with me, Vala." Daniel answered lovingly, cupping her cheek with one hand. "In my heart, and in my head, you're always there." He leaned in and kissed her trembling lips. "But you don't need to prove to anyone that you're strong. Everyone here, and back at the SGC, already knows it. Just the fact that you're fighting against the odds to have this baby, our baby, shows just how strong you are."

Vala continued to pout. "But sitting and waiting is not strong..."

He smiled, brushing her tears away. "It is!" He whispered affectionately. "It's strong because you're showing everyone, yourself especially, that you are willing to sacrifice something to keep the life growing inside you safe. That's a strength of a whole different kind, a kind that I know you have."

"You really have a way with flattery and persuasion." Vala grumbled even as she fought the smile trying to part her lips.

Daniel gazed at her curiously. "So you'll go home?"

She fixed him with a patient and submissive glare. "I don't want to, but how can I stay here when you just said all that?" He shrugged and gave her a small smile before leaning in for a not so small kiss. Vala pulled back and held her finger to his lips. "But just to clarify - I'm not doing it for you, and surely not for me, but for our baby."

Nodding, Daniel moved to stand, helping Vala do the same. He placed his hand on her stomach, and smiled again. "I think I'm strong enough to live with that."

**A/N: This chapter was just...WOW! Those two totally surprised me with where they took the whole conversation. They've been taking lessons from the bunnies, obviously, because this was totally unexpected. Anyway, thanks again to brodieresa. The moment I saw the word 'strength', a bunny sunk it's pointy little teeth into it and would not let up until i typed this out. **

**And to everyone else who prompted me with 'S' words, thank you SOOOO much! I will try my damnedest to find a way to incorporate them all into the series. I'll be selecting the words randomly so as not to show favoritism to one person's prompts. And you can always keep the 'S' words coming. Just send them in review or PM, or even AIM (my SN is WillTurnersChick). We can make this series long and involved as long as ya'll keep prompting me on.**

**As always, reviews are LVOE!**


	5. Smirk

**A thanks to HAZMOT for this word prompt!**

**Smirk**

She was reveling in all the things she had been missing for the past few weeks. She had missed the way his hand stroked the side of her neck on a continuous loop, as the other ran a soapy washcloth gently over her skin. She had missed the feeling of him at her back, his naked flesh pressed against hers in the hot, watery confines of the bathtub. She had missed the way it felt to have his lips resting in her pulled up black hair.

The smell that was only unique to him, the silence that was only comfortable in his presence, feeling his strong heartbeat through his chest - She had missed it all. Vala had missed her Daniel.

She shifted her head so she could nuzzle into his neck. Inhaling deeply, Vala savored Daniel's scent for the hundredth time since he'd walked through the door that afternoon. He moved his lips down to her temple, placing a tender kiss there.

"I look more pregnant." Vala stated quietly, gaze drifting to where Daniel's hand now rested. In the few weeks since she'd reluctantly come back from the dig, her stomach had grown a little more. She had mixed feelings over the whole thing.

Daniel dropped the washcloth into the water and rested his hand flat against the almost noticeable bump. The other still continued its stroking motion against her neck. "You look beautiful." He shifted his lips down to her neck and began placing subtle kisses to the damp flesh. "So beautiful."

Shifting her head again so Daniel could continue the exploration with his mouth, Vala closed her eyes. She felt his hand move from her stomach, fingers moving to lace with her own. He then brought their entwined hands back towards her middle. The stroking against her neck finally stopped as he used that hand to turn her face toward him.

His lips found hers and the kiss he gave her was sweet and sensual. Vala accepted the kiss readily, whimpering slightly when he broke off to return his lips to her neck. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he nipped playfully at her flesh.

"You know, it's this kind of stuff that got us in..." Her free hand came to stroke over theirs still resting on her stomach. "This situation in the first place."

As Daniel pulled away from her, Vala turned her eyes on him. The suggestive smirk she found gracing his oh-so-kissable lips was something, she realized, that she had missed the very most.

**A/N: Ah, a short simple little one! I haven't done one like this in a while! **

**So yeah, ya'll are controlling where this fic goes with the prompts you give me. Of course I have a few of my own, but they have been mixed in with all of yours, so there's no telling what will come next. And don't be afraid to keep them coming! I LVOE seeing where the bunny goes with the words! (Like this one did!)**

**And ofcourse, reviews are LVOE!**


	6. Satisfy

**Another lovely word prompted by brodieresa!**

**Satisfy**

"How about this?"

Vala tilted her head to the side, studying Daniel's handy work. After a moment of contemplation, she shook her head and made a disapproving noise.

"No?" Daniel sighed wearily in response, his shoulders dropping a little.

She shook her head again. "Nope. Not right."

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "There IS no right, Vala. Just like there's no wrong either." He looked around him, spreading his arms out wide. "Can't this just be good enough?"

"Nope." Vala stated again simply as she shoved the spoon in one hand deep inside the container wrapped in a towel in the other. She dug out a generous amount and popped the utensil in her mouth. "Not good enough." She mumbled around the sweet ecstasy assaulting her taste buds.

He let out another, slightly louder, sigh. "Vala..."

She dropped her gaze to the delicious container of joy in her hand. Tapping the tip of the spoon in it playfully, Vala shrugged. "It's just not right."

Daniel tried not to sound too annoyed. "And what's wrong with it this time?" It was a lot easier for patience to return so easily with her leaning in the doorway like she was, the swell of her belly peaking out from between the fabric of her tank top and his pajama pants a little.

"I don't know..." Vala admitted, looking up from the amusement that was her latest craving. She looked around. "It's just not right." She reiterated.

He hung his head. "I've done it six times already, hunny." Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, having had removed his glass to the top of his head between his fifth and sixths attempts to make her happy.

Vala grinned at him as he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Then it won't kill you to do it one more."

Daniel laughed out sarcastically. "I might have to disagree with that statement."

She dug out more of her delicious treat, waving the spoon in his direction. "You don't stay dead anyway, so why are you complaining?" He started to move towards her as she laid the spoon on her tongue and pulled it out slowly, lapping up the sweetness it held.

"Yeah, well the pain involved in getting dead - that's something to complain about." Daniel went to reach for the container in her hand, but Vala pulled back like he was the plague. His eyes went wide with disbelief, mouth falling open slightly. "Hey!"

Her look in return was murderous. "You don't get any until you've done it right."

The look of mild shock remained on his handsome face. "And when will I get it right?" He asked curiously.

"When you do." Vala replied back, digging into the container once more. She was even slower licking the spoon clean.

Daniel rolled his eyes in response. "You're childish." He quipped with a mix of aggravation and affection. He moved in to at least get a taste of the treat from her mouth, but she leaned back. He blinked as she scrunched up her nose. "What now?"

Vala stuck the spoon in the container and used her now free hand to push him away from her. "You're all stinky and sweaty." As his eyebrow lifted in bafflement, she shrugged a little. "And you still haven't done it right."

He growled in frustration and stalked back into the room. He snatched up his keys and cell phone from the middle of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Vala asked curiously, once more caught up in the pleasures of her food. She watched him move towards the closet and trade out his dirty shirt for a clean one.

Daniel gave her an exasperated glare, though she could see the love and amusement in the blue gaze. "I'm going to call Mitchell, tell him he's coming over here to help me until you're happy, and," He pointed his finger at her accusingly. "Get my own damn ice cream since you won't share what's left!"

She just shrugged as he started moving towards the doorway again. "I'll just eat that too."

"Huh, I'd like to see you try."

Vala quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'd like to see YOU try and stop me." She shoved another bite into her mouth for emphasis. "Never come between a pregnant lady and her ice cream."

He stopped in the doorway next to her. The frown on his face melted away into a loving smirk. "Why the hell do I love you?" He grumbled in mock annoyance.

She flashed him her signature smile. "Because it's impossible not to."

"That still doesn't explain why I put myself through this..." Daniel turned back to the room, moving his arm in a sweeping gesture. "Crap."

Vala pointed her spoon towards him. "Again, it's impossible for you not to keep the woman you love, who is carrying your child she might add, satisfied."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Hell, you don't know how right you are!" He laughed with mock self-deprecation. Leaning in again, he was glad when Vala allowed him to kiss her this time.

"Oh I know." She answered smugly, then gave him a petulant look. "Are you back with help and more ice cream yet?"

Growling again and shaking his head, Daniel pushed off his side of the doorframe childishly and moved down the hall. "You're gonna be the death of me woman!" He griped good naturedly as he went.

Vala giggled in her usual way and returned her gaze to their bedroom. The way the furniture was rearranged was still off, and she refused to accept it until she and her baby were satisfied. She shook her head. "Definitely not right."

**A/N: I had to think for a few days on where I was gonna go with this word prompt. It finally popped into my fron yesterday while I was in class where I was going to take it - And all the talk of ice cream in the fic definitely led to the tiny, tiny allusion to my ALL TIME FAVORITE episode of Farscape! Anyways, poor Daniel having to deal with his pregnant Vala! **

**Keep the prompts coming and the more baby on board fun you'll see! And always, reviews are LVOE!**


	7. Soreness

**Thanks to acer-sigma for this prompt!**

**Soreness**

Daniel leaned into the entryway to the den, his cheek resting against the cool surface. He watched on in sympathy as Vala pouted her lips in discomfort and shifted for the millionth time in the span of fifteen minutes. Her body was tense, and her movements tight, as she tried to find a comfortable position. The attempt fell short as she let out a small whine, pulling her knees up a little against the small rounding of her stomach.

Shaking his head, Daniel pushed off the wall and headed toward their bedroom. Stepping over the threshold, he walked purposely to his nightstand and snatched up the bottle he'd discarded there a few nights before. Spinning back around, he made his way back to the den.

She was struggling with the blanket, trying to pull it back over herself awkwardly. He shook his head once more at the stubborn line her lips were set in. Daniel stepped up to the couch.

"Sit up." He commanded gently.

Vala stared ahead at the tv show she hadn't been able to focus on in the first place. "I'm fine."

He laughed sarcastically. "Right..." His hand motioned for her to move. "Up."

"Daniel, I just told you I'm fine." She muttered even as she fidgeted where she lay. "Go back to doing your lovely translation and research projects like a good, workaholic archaeologist." Her arm snatched out at the blanket angrily as it started to slip again.

Dropping the bottle onto the coffee table, Daniel pulled the blanket out of her lap and tossed it to the floor in impatience. He ignored the 'hey!' she barked in response, and the hard glare that followed as he knelt down before her.

"Stop trying to run me off." He stated calmly, seriously. "Stop trying to placate me and hide your discomfort from me. Stop making yourself suffer and STOP being so damn stubborn." Daniel dropped his voice. "Let me help you."

Vala looked at him through watery grey eyes. "I'm pregnant and I'm sore, Daniel." She mumbled indignantly. "You can't help me."

He brought his hand to rest against the side of her neck. "Vala, I can always help you." Daniel squeezed gently. "Now, sit up...please."

It took a moment, but eventually Vala sighed and complied. Slowly, she eased herself up to a sitting position with Daniel's help. Her hands came up in a 'what now?' manner. "Happy?"

"Take off your clothes." Daniel said softly.

"Daniel!" Vala snapped in agitation. "If you think having sex with me is going to help-" She was stopped as his finger came to her lips.

Blue eyes stared straight at her. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

Vala sighed again and slid off her shorts and pulled the t-shirt over her head. It made her feel even worse then before. Sure, Daniel had seen her naked plenty of times. But the farther into the pregnancy she got, the more uncomfortable she became with herself and her body.

"Does it hurt to lie on your stomach?" Daniel asked gently, brushing a hand over her messy hair. As Vala shook her head, he indicated with a nod for her to do so. As she did, her grey eyes caught sight of the bottle on the table.

Vala pouted. "I thought we weren't going to do this."

Grabbing the bottle, Daniel flicked open the top and squirted a small amount of the contents into his hand. "That was before I saw how much you really are in pain." Rubbing his hands together after placing the bottle down, he caught the look she gave him. "You need this, sweetheart."

"I just can't help but think how it'll just be all wrong." She shifted her head in an almost comfortable position. "We don't know it's gonna help at all."

"Has it helped you before?"

Vala gave him an impatient glare. "I wasn't pregnant before."

He laughed gently and came to sit on the edge of the couch. "It'll help, Vala." Placing his hands down on her shoulders, Daniel began to work the lotion into her taut muscles. "Just...trust me, okay?"

Her eyes drifted shut at the gentle, but firm, touch of his hands. "Nearly every time you say that, I end up in jail."

She got a chuckle as a response, then nothing but the soothing massaging into her sore body. Vala breathed in deeply, drifting off as Daniel's hands moved their way across her back, down her arms, over her ass, and continued along her legs. She was vaguely aware of him whispering in her ear a blissful eternity later.

"Turn over."

Vala happily obliged, no longer finding any reason to protest.

Daniel smiled at the blissful daze on her face as she came to lie on her back. He stood up for a moment to retrieve the blanket from the floor. Draping it across her naked body, his hand came to rest on her stomach.

He leaned in and brushed a hand over her hair. "Think you can sleep now?"

Vala's eyes filled with slight amazement. "How did you know I haven't been sleeping?"

"Even a good, workaholic archaeologist has his moments." Daniel whispered before planting a sweet kiss to her lips.

She smiled sleepily, finally feeling for the first time in days like she could sleep without her entire body aching. "Yeah, those end up with me in jail too."

Daniel huffed out an airy laugh. "Get some sleep, baby."

"Only if you promise to massage away the soreness in my dreams." She mumbled, letting herself fall to the darkness of sleep.

Kissing the back of her hand, Daniel watched her begin to succumb to needed rest. "Promise."

"Your lies aren't as good as mine." Vala whispered, never opening her eyes. She did give him a ghost of a smile though.

He squeezed her hand, gently massaging it with his thumb. "There's something that puts both of us in jail." Daniel leaned down to kiss her softly again, knowing she hadn't heard his comment. "I love you, Vala."

Standing, he let his hand linger on her stomach for a moment before moving to go back to his work. He stopped at the entryway, and looked back at her. A gentle smile graced his lips at the sight of his mommy-to-be, and the lack of tension in her body. He'd known he could help - he'd promised himself he'd always be there to help.

**A/N: I really wasn't sure about this chapter, but my beta says its good and I trust her judgement (not when it comes to driving around in Jersey!) - So I'm hoping you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget that I'm still accepting prompts, and always taking reviews! **


	8. Stormy

**Thanks to my good friend Mel for this prompt! -huggles!-**

**Stormy**

Grey eyes anxiously watched the front door. Thunder clapped loudly outside, followed immediately by a white crash of lightning. It made her jump where she sat. Not being able to, or wanting to, stop herself, she reached out randomly, snatching up some chips and shoving them in her mouth.

Legs crossed indian style, Vala never let her eyes leave the door. She sat on the floor not far from it, a candle burning close by. Every other part of the house was bathed in darkness. It had been that way for almost an hour, and it was starting to take a toll on her already frayed nerves.

Even all the junk food that now surrounded her in a semi-circle brought little comfort. Chips of varying flavors, Oreos, Slim Jims, a large bag of white cheddar popcorn she'd forced him to get her - none of it did much to make her feel any better.

And yet, Vala continued to shovel it in. It was the only thing she found she could do. That, and watch the door unrelentingly.

The rain outside started to fall harder, beating against the door loudly. The wind howled menacingly. More thunder and lightning came, and she jumped again.

Vala knew it was irrational, but she was scared. Scared by the storm, scared by the darkness all around, scared because she was completely and hopelessly alone.

He'd been gone for two hours. It didn't take two hours to go get McDonald's and come back. Something had to have happened. Something was wrong because it'd been two hours since he'd gone to get the food she was craving, despite the terrible weather approaching, and he hadn't called her.

Not that he could - the power was out and her cell phone had no service, which meant his probably didn't either. Which meant he couldn't call 911 or the SGC if he was turned over in some ditch, especially if he was unconscious and bleeding to death.

Tears coming to her eyes, Vala tried to will the terrible image away with an oreo. The vanilla and chocolate only eased her thoughts just slightly. She looked down at the small rounded tummy she was sporting and sniffed. She wouldn't be able to do it alone. She needed him...Needed him so much.

The sound of the handle turning had her head snapping up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. Vala scrambled to her feet and rushed into his unexpecting arms as he opened the door.

"Whoa, easy..." Daniel murmured against her ear as she clung to him desperately, her arms wrapped tight around his neck. His came to hold her gently, but firmly. "Baby, you're trembling." He whispered, feeling the minute shaking throughout her body.

Vala buried her face against his neck. He was soaking wet, and rain pelted them as they stood in the open doorway, but she didn't care. All that she cared about was he was there. "I was so scared, Daniel." She whispered brokenly, her tears joining the raindrops running down his neck. "You left two hours ago, and I didn't know where you were and..."

Tightening his hold on her as she started to really cry, Daniel placed a reassuring kiss in her hair. "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm alright." He walked her out of the doorway, closing the door with his foot. The minute it latched shut, Daniel found himself pushed back against it.

Her lips crashed against his, hands cupping his wet face. It took a stunned moment, but Daniel finally returned the kiss, his hand coming to the back of Vala's head. When the need for air finally became too great, the two parted.

Vala looked into blue eyes, breathing a little frantic. "I love you." Tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you too." Daniel replied quietly, brushing the tears away with a gentle hand. He knew her emotions were all out of whack from the pregnancy, and the storm and his absence had done nothing but truly scare her.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling herself in tight against him. "Don't leave me, Daniel." Vala whispered, not being able to stop from sounding so needy and frightened.

Daniel hugged her back lovingly. "Never, baby." He rubbed her back, noticing for the first time the food and candle on the floor just a few feet away. It made him squeeze tighter and place a promising kiss to her temple. "Never."

**A/N: Aw, poor Vala - all alone and nothing to combat her overtaxed emotions with! Thank god Daniel came just in the nick of time! -grin- Anywho, got a few chapters ready to follow this one, so those will be right on their way...**

**And as always, Reviews are LVOE!**


	9. Snacks

**Once again, we all can thank Mel for this prompt!**

**Snacks**

"Daniel, we don't have to do this." Vala whispered guiltily as she slowly kept pace at his side.

In response, Daniel offered her a tired smile and continued to make his way into the store. "Apparently we do."

She shook her head. "No, no we don't." Vala moved to get a cart from the area in front of the entrance before he could. She stopped it right before him, and Daniel placed a hand on the basket. Her grey eyes pleaded with his blue.

"I didn't mean to yell, Daniel." Vala said, slightly embarrassed. "My emotions got the better of me, and I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry..."

Daniel smiled again. "It's okay - I've pretty much gotten used to it." He tried to tug the cart through the door. "Come on, we're blocking the doorway."

She held it in place, feeling bad when it forced him to stop and made him wince. "Sorry, sorry." Vala moved around to the other side, hands twisting within one another. "You really don't need to...Please, let's just go home."

"It's fine," Daniel leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine..." He pulled the cart forward until the handle was before him. "I'll be even better after we've picked up everything you want." He moved to push the cart into the store, wincing as he put too much pressure on his right knee.

Vala was instantly as his side even as Daniel stubbornly kept on limping forward. "You're not fine." She pouted. "You're hurt and need to be at home, resting. Not trekking through a store because of my selfishness."

He gave her a playful smirk. "Your selfishness has done a lot worse to me then this."

"Stop trying to be funny." Vala's pout became more pronounced. Crossing her arms, she stomped on beside him as he pushed the cart down a specific aisle.

Daniel looked up and down the row of contents, then at her. "Okay, what do you want?"

Still guilty, and becoming annoyed by the fact, Vala stepped up to the shelf closest to the cart and randomly pulled a bag off. She dropped it in the cart. "There, done...we can go now."

With a laugh, Daniel shook his head. "Oh, come on - After that earful I just got about you being forced to eat commissary food for the past two days, and us not having any proper snacks at home?" He limped to the middle of the aisle, holding his arms out. "I know there's gotta be more that you-"

Daniel stopped to let out a yelp of pain as he mistakenly pivoted on his injured leg.

"Daniel..." Vala rushed to his side as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. "I told you I was just being emotional...I'm pregnant, it happens."

He laughed even as he tried to will the pain to subside. "Being hungry for snacks also happens when you're pregnant." Daniel shoo-ed her with his hands. "Go, get what you want...I'm okay."

"No you're not." Vala argued, her guilt skyrocketing as Daniel settled into a more comfortable position. She glanced up as people walked by down the main aisle and stared at them. "Let me take you home, please."

Daniel pulled his hand out of the one she tried to help him up with. "Not until you get your snacks."

Vala looked up again. "Daniel, you're in the middle of the floor..."

"I've been in worse places." He smiled back. When Vala made no sign that she was gonna move, Daniel decided to make the best of the moment. Carefully, he pulled her down into his lap. As she opened her mouth to say something, he captured it in a loving kiss.

She couldn't help from laughing a little. Pulling her lips away, Vala rested her forehead against his. She could feel the eyes of other shoppers on them as she gave Daniel a small kiss in return.

"People are staring." She whispered playfully, a smirk coming to her lips.

Daniel smiled and sat back a little. He brushed a hand over her hair. "That's because you are the most beautiful mother to be they've ever seen."

Vala nodded. "Or it could be the fact that we're sitting in the middle of the floor..."

"Or there's that." Daniel grinned, kissing her again.

"I'm hungry." Vala mumbled against his lips as they ended the kiss.

He looked around thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it's a good thing we're surrounded by an almost illegal amount of junk food." Blue eyes came back to meet hers. Daniel smiled wistfully. "See how good I am to you?"

Vala beamed. "The best..." Her gaze drifted to his jean-covered knee, wrapped in an ace bandage. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said quietly.

"You're not..." Daniel laughed, then stopped at the hurt look she shot him. "Okay, I guess you are." He tightened his arm around her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, baby. After all the hell I went through yesterday, I'd gladly listen to your shouting just to know I'm home."

Rolling her eyes, but feeling better by his words, Vala pushed out of his lap carefully. Slowly, she brought her rounded body to a standing position. "Why did I have to fall for an annoyingly," She reached out a hand, which Daniel took. "Helplessly romantic...archaeologist."

Daniel eased himself up, with Vala's help. "What can I say, you fell for my charms."

"Ha!" Vala moved over to the cart. "Yes, those cynical, sarcastic, stubborn," She tossed snacks into the cart with each word as she moved down the row. "Historically boring, sex-deprived charms."

She squeaked as an arm wrapped around her, just above her protruding stomach, and pinned her back to a firm chest.

"Every..." Daniel kissed her neck. "Last..." Another kiss. "One."

Vala smirked as she ripped open the pack of Oreos in her hand. "I'm not sharing." She said as she took a bite of the cookie.

There was a mock growl of exasperation in her ear which made her giggle. "How quick you go from being grateful to selfish." The arm loosened around her, and his hand made its way to her stomach. "And yet I still can't help from loving you."

"I'm still not sharing." She mumbled around her cookie.

Daniel turned her around and pushed her back against the shelving. "Ungrateful little fruitcake." He whispered mischievously before kissing her. As she accepted it like he knew she would, his free hand snatched a few Oreos out of the container.

"Thank you." He grinned, shoving one in his mouth and limping as fast as he could away from her.

Vala gasped, snatched a bag of chips out of the cart, and chucked it at his head.

**A/N: I originally had a whole different feel for this prompt...but my whump!danny brabbit (they are no longer accepting the title of 'bunnies', all thanks to my mother! -headdesk-) wanted some kind of attention, so this is what came out. Of course Daniel would go to the store to make sure his Vala was happy, injured or not! **

**Two more chapters to come in this mini-big update...and ofcourse, I LVOE me some reviews!**


	10. Sincere

**Another lovely prompt from brodieresa!**

**Sincere**

Brown eyes stared out at her from an exotically gorgeous face. She pouted and turned her attention on her own reflection in the screen of Daniel's computer. Her cheeks were getting puffy, her eyes tired and a little red around the edges. Her hair, no matter what she tried to do with it, always seemed to be messy.

She felt fat, she felt useless...Her gaze returned to the picture on the wall. She felt tears sting in her eyes.

A noise off to her left had her shifting attention that way. Her pout turned into a sad frown at the look of concentration and focus on his always handsome face. Leaning on his workbench, almost identical to the way he'd been when she'd bound them together with the bracelets, he was completely engrossed in his work.

He was ignoring her - or at least she felt like he was. Her eyes found the picture once more. She'd bet all the money in the world that if _she_ were sitting in her spot, he wouldn't be ignoring _her._

"Daniel?" Vala questioned, trying to hide how messed up she felt emotionally.

Whether she'd succeeded or not, she didn't know. Daniel's distracted "Hmmm?" did nothing to give her a clue.

Vala placed her cheek in her hand, staring intently at the picture. "Did you want babies with her?" Again, the tears stung in her eyes.

The sound of a pen dropping came first. Then-

"What?"

Grey eyes came around to see him staring at her in confusion. Vala sighed and moved to look at _her _picture again. "Her...Did you want her to have your children?"

Daniel looked at Vala, then at the picture she was staring at. His heart seemed to stall for a moment. God, he knew this would come up sometime - Not that he was ever gonna be ready for it. Even if he could make his mouth work at that moment, he didn't know what he'd say.

"Your silence says everything." She mumbled.

Sighing, Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "She was my wife, Vala."

Vala gave him an indignant glare. "I know that. She was your wife and I'm not - I know that." Her gaze dropped a moment, then returned to the picture. "And yet I'm the one who got pregnant, and she didn't."

"It's not like we had..." Daniel breathed in deeply. "A lot of time to try. That is..."

She clenched her eyes shut, unnoticed to Daniel. Now she was upsetting him. "I'm sorry." Vala shook her head, opening her eyes to find those brown ones gazing back. "I shouldn't have said anything. I knew the answer anyway..." A defiant tear slipped past her resolve and down her cheek. "I get why you would...she's beautiful."

Daniel's heart ached at the sadness in her voice. "You're beautiful too, Vala."

"Right." Vala laughed dejectedly, taking a quick glance at her reflection once more.

He moved around the workbench, coming to stand behind her. "You are." He repeated with confidence.

Vala gave him a cynical look over her shoulder. "I'm fat and ugly and pregnant." Her watery gaze turned back on the picture of his wife. "And I'm not her. I know you'd rather have a baby with her than with me." She stood up from her seat just as Daniel went to touch her. Vala took the picture off the wall.

Daniel tensed as she did, but didn't have the nerve to tell her to put it back.

"Not that I blame you." Vala gazed at the picture, regrettably. "She would've had beautiful children with you." She sniffed. "I just have to accept that I'm just the replacement."

Pushing the chair aside, Daniel gathered Vala in his arms. "You are _not _just a replacement." He said firmly, placing a long kiss into her hair. "You never could be a replacement - Who you are and who Sha're was are two very different things."

Vala took the words the wrong way and tried to pull out of his embrace. "I understand."

"No, no...Vala, I didn't mean it like that." Daniel quickly added. "Different in a good way, sweetheart." He pulled back and took her face in his hands. "I loved her for who she was and I love you for who you are. I would say it was an equal love, but I can't."

She frowned, looking away from him. "You love her more."

Daniel shook his head, wiping away the tear that trailed down her cheek. "No, I love you more."

Surprised grey eyes looked at him, almost suspiciously.

"My one year with Sha're was amazing - one of the best I've ever had." Daniel admitted, rushing on at the dark look in Vala's eyes. "But it doesn't even compare to the amazing ride you've taken me on, are still taking me on." He pulled her to the chair, bringing her down to sit in his lap.

"How can I put this?" He laughed, sounding a little unsure. A soft smile came to his lips, and he gazed up into her tear-filled look. "Sha're was my innocence. She came when I was still young and naive, needing guidance and security. She was a part of me before I joined this program. But you..." Daniel grinned and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Vala, you're my passion. You bring a whole new sense of guidance and security to my life. You're the part of me that is this program because you're here with me, by my side."

He stroked his thumb over her hand. "Sha're showed me what it's like to be loved, and you helped me remember that. You also helped remind me that life is too short."

Vala gave a shaky grin at the saying.

"You are the only person - _the only person_," Daniel repeated with emphasis. "Who I have loved like this. I won't lie to you and say I didn't want to have children with my wife - I did...then. But now?" He grinned again. "Now there is only one woman I want to have kids with, and she's sitting right here."

Even with his revelation, Vala couldn't stop from pouting as she looked at the picture resting against her leg. "I'm not as pretty as she is."

Daniel shook his head, and moved to place her on the seat so he could kneel before her. He stared into her steel eyes. "She would probably say the same about you, if she could." He placed a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Vala, you have never looked more beautiful then you do right now." At the disbelieving frown she gave him, Daniel held up his free hand. "Honestly, I don't need to see you in all the makeup and the tiny, tight clothes. Just you and that electric personality of yours makes you shine."

He leaned in and kissed her affectionately.

"I completely and sincerely love you..." Daniel whispered. "Mommy."

Picture still in her hand, Vala wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck. As she hugged him close, she looked at the face of Sha're gazing back at her. Then her eyes drifted over as she noticed something for the first time on his desk, partially hidden by an errant book.

It was another picture, just below the screen of his computer. Tears came at the sight of her and him, smiling ecstatically back at her, with the picture from her first sonogram held in her outstretched hand. Suddenly, Vala understood.

"I love you too." She finally whispered back to him, eyes going back and forth between the pictures.

_She_ was then - _they_ were now.

**A/N: This prompt gave me the perfect opportunity to make an allusion to BOtR, where I mentioned Daniel had talked to Vala about having children with his wife. So that's how this came about...Always count on Daniel to make a heartfelt little revelationy speech...that's why we LVOE him, is it not?! **

**Reviews are LVOE, of course!**


	11. Snuggle

**This fun little prompt is from ilna!**

**Snuggle**

Cam rolled his eyes as the sounds of muffled laughter and giggled, whispered words drifted up from the floor on the other side of his coffee table. He kicked at it carefully.

"Quiet down in front." He said with slight agitation. It wasn't the first warning he'd given since they'd started watching the movie.

Silence followed for all of two seconds until two badly suppressed giggles returned. Once again rolling his eyes, Cam stood up and leaned over the table. He peered down at the troublemakers.

Daniel was having a hard time holding his laughter in by biting his lip. Vala had her face buried into his chest as she tried to stem her own giggles.

"Shhhh..." The archaeologist tried to calm down, and failed as he snickered out the sound. His hand rubbed up Vala's back. He stared up into Mitchell's glare.

"Behave." The Colonel ordered, pointing a finger between the couple.

As he moved out of sight to sit back down on the couch, Daniel grinned. "Yes dad."

The two started quietly laughing again, pausing a moment at the loud 'I heard that!' that drifted out from above them.

Vala snuggled closer to Daniel, getting as comfortable as she could with her protruding belly. "You're getting us in trouble."

"Me?!" Daniel whispered back incredulously. "You're the one making all the dirty jokes about the movie!"

She nuzzled her nose into his t-shirt. "I can't help it - it's kinda boring."

Daniel tightened his hold on her, placing a sweet kiss in her hair. "That's why I'm down here..." He smiled. "Someone's gotta keep you entertained."

"I thought you were down here to snuggle with me." Vala pouted up to him.

He kissed her pushed out lips. "That too." Daniel shifted as one side of his butt started going numb. "Just wish this damn floor wasn't so uncomfortable."

Vala huffed out a laugh. "You're uncomfortable? Try lying on this floor when you're pregnant!"

"No, thank you..." Daniel shook his head. "I'll let you keep that one." He winced and started laughing as she smacked him hard on the chest.

"Ungrateful bastard." She grumbled good-naturedly around her own laughter. "This is the reward I get for finally getting you in my pants." Vala eyed her body. "I'm plunky and balloonish."

Daniel smiled affectionately, nudging her until she looked at him. "You're my plunky balloon, though."

She squinted at him. "You suck at flattery."

"But I'm a good snuggler."

Vala nodded, defeated, and placed a small kiss to his jawline. As she settled back down against his chest, eyes not really focusing on the movie, her brow furrowed in curiosity.

"Snuggler?" She repeated thoughtfully. "Is that like the burglar version of the Snuggle soft bear?"

There was a pause, then Daniel started to snicker. When he couldn't stop, Vala found she couldn't help from joining in. And once more, they found themselves wrapped up in a fit of giggles.

The table above them shook, and they laughed some more. Cam's head appeared again.

"If you two don't shut it quick..."

Vala eyed him defiantly. "What? You gonna put us in time out?"

The Colonel glared at Daniel as the man turned his head to try and muffle his laughter in his pillow. "I just might. Now quit messin' around and can it. The three adults here are trying to watch this movie."

He disappeared from view again. Daniel rolled his eyes and mimicked childishly what his friend had said.

"Three adults here are trying to watch this movie..." He glared at the spot where Mitchell had been. "Well if your movie wasn't so boring!" He whispered the shout playfully, looking down at Vala after a moment. "Did you hear the warden? No more messin' around." He shook his finger at her with a smile.

She huffed. "Undomesticated bovines couldn't keep me from messin' around with you."

Daniel stared at her for a long moment, then the laughter came back in an uncontrollable burst. An exasperated growl from above followed it.

"What?" Vala asked on a whisper, confused. She started to giggle anyway, just because Daniel was.

He shook his head, failing at stopping his laughter. "Equines - Horses. Bovines - Cows. Undomesticated - Wild."

Vala grinned. "You're making no sense, darling."

"Undomesticated Bovines - Wild Cows." Daniel laughed out again as he continued to think about it. "Mad Cows..." He eyes started to water. "Diseased cows can't keep you from jumping me."

Grey eyes widened with understanding. Vala started to laugh like him, burying her face in his chest once again. They didn't hear the loud sigh or notice Cam peeking over at them again.

He eyed the pair, shaking his head. "You two are hopeless." Smiling a little, he flopped back on the couch and turned up the volume just a little. If he couldn't make them stop, he'd just have to tune them out.

Breathing rapidly, Daniel and Vala finally came down from their giggle fit. In its wake, the two now found themselves slightly exhausted.

"My stomach hurts." She yawned against him.

He nodded in agreement. "Too much laughing." Daniel stroked his hand up and down her arm. "Wanna go have a proper snuggle in bed?"

Vala smiled sleepily and nodded. Carefully, Daniel sat up with her resting against him. She pushed off the floor, awkwardly coming to a standing position. Daniel soon followed.

"Where ya two headin'?" Cam asked, annoyed that now they were literally stopping him from seeing the movie.

Yawning as Vala started to pull him towards the bedroom, Daniel shrugged. "Tired. Snuggling."

Mouth falling open, Cam furrowed his brow. "In my bed?"

"You just enjoy your lovely movie." Daniel looked at him, his words laced with sarcasm. As Vala tugged him down the hall, he added with a snicker. "We'll enjoy our mad cows."

Sam and Cam exchanged baffled looks at the words and the couple's accompanying laughter.

Teal'c merely smiled, chuckling on the inside at the thought of 'undomesticated bovines.' He would have to remember to inform O'Neill about Daniel and Vala's latest 'moment'.

**A/N: After the last chapter, I felt we needed something a little lighthearted and fun! And do NOT ask how I came up with 'Undomesticated Bovines' - guess my brabbits just had cows on the brain. It made for a fun laugh, though - at least for me.**

**Now I'm off to work on the next chapter!**

**And ofcourse, always taking prompts and reviews!**


	12. Stubborn

**Just wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my work over the past several months! I really appreciate them, even if I don't reply directly. Letting everyone know here and now that I am still alive and am still working on fic. There is a link on my profile here to my fanfiction journal on LJ, where everything I have written in the past several months is posted. **

**I AM planning on getting everything caught up here on today, so look forward to that. XD**

**Stubborn**

He held up his finger as she opened her mouth to say something.

"No."

Vala sighed and leaned in the doorway of the nursery. "Daniel, you don't even know what I was going to say." She didn't mention the fact that he'd known she was going to say _something_ without even looking at her.

He gave her a combination of a nod and a headshake. "Oh, I do...I know _exactly..._" His voice was just as agitated as it'd been for the past hour. "And the answer, response, reply is still no, no matter how you phrase the question or make the request."

Placing a hand on her round belly, Vala rested her cheek on the doorframe. "You've been at it for an hour."

"Thank you for the update." Daniel muttered, flipping back and forth through the booklet sitting in his lap. No matter how many pages he leafed through, clarity in the task he was trying to attempt just wouldn't come. "Now if you're done being..._useful_, why don't you go away and stop distracting me."

She didn't even flinch at his hostile words. "Okay." Vala said quietly, pushing off the doorframe. For a moment she considered stepping into the room and giving him a reassuring kiss, but Vala decided against it. Instead, she turned and carefully started making her way down the hall.

"Don't do it." Daniel hollered after her even as she thought about going against his wishes and picking up the phone.

--

Vala's head came up from the magazine she was perusing as the front door opened quietly. She quirked a small smile towards Jack, who immediately headed over to her.

"He's still trying?" He asked her on a whisper.

She nodded, dropping the magazine on the counter behind her. "I was really hoping he'd get it by now, but he's been at it all evening. And every time I go check on him, it's like he's more lost then the time before."

Jack nodded, then looked out of the kitchen and down the hall as a few choice Abydonian curses filtered out from that direction. Without another glance towards Vala, he turned and headed for the room Daniel hadn't left since the early evening. Vala, as expected, was right behind him.

Stopping in the doorway a moment, the retired General eyed the mess before him. Brown eyes landed on the figure facing away from the door, in the middle of the room on the floor. Jack stepped over pieces of wood and piles of screws and bolts, his shadow falling over his friend as he blocked out the dull light coming from a small lamp on a table by the wall.

"I thought I said no." Daniel mumbled to Vala, who he knew was once again leaning in the doorway. He turned slightly betrayed blue eyes on her. "You didn't listen." Looking up, he stared at Jack. "I told her not to call you."

Jack shrugged. "I know, but it looks like you need some help."

Shaking his head, Daniel slapped the booklet in his hand against the floor. "Dammit, I shouldn't need help." He turned an angry glare on the pieces scattered around him. "I can figure out the stargate, and ascend and come back to life and defeat..._gods_."

He reached out to pick up one of the wooden pieces. "And yet I can't put a damn crib together." Daniel tossed the piece away from him with frustration. "If I can't even put a crib together, how am I supposed to raise a kid?" Blue eyes found brown once more. "I'm failing this child before it's even born."

"Danny..." Jack sighed as he knelt down next to his best friend. "You're not failing your kid." He reached out and took the crinkled pages of the instruction booklet from Daniel's tense grasp. "Putting a crib together is a lot more difficult than most people think...and something you shouldn't try alone."

Daniel pouted, and Jack threw a quick look over his shoulder at Vala. She shrugged innocently, not owning up to the 'he's definitely spent to much time with you' glare. The older man quickly returned his attention to Daniel.

"Come on..." He plopped down on the floor and pulled off his jacket. "Let's show this crib who's the boss."

Reluctantly, Daniel nodded. He continued to pout, Jack's presence doing nothing to ease the burden of failure.

--

After another hour, Vala quietly made her way back to the nursery. There had been an argument of sorts between Jack and Daniel not long after the older man had arrived, and she was starting to get unsettled by the near silence that was coming from the room.

When she reached the doorway, Vala realised why it had grown so quiet. The crib was nearly finished, Jack sitting before it, twisting another screw into the frame. Daniel, on the other hand, was lying in front of the already finished bookshelf, dead to the world.

She made her way over to him, coming to sit Indian style by his side. Her fingers stroked over his hair as Jack's quiet voice broke the silence.

"I told him to just go to bed, but you know he's just so damn-"

"Stubborn." Vala finished with an understanding smile and nod. "Yeah, I know." She looked down at the finally relaxed face of the man she loved. Her gaze drifted a little to look at her stomach. She brought her free hand to rest on top of it. "Wouldn't be here if he wasn't, though, so I can't really complain."

Jack smiled knowingly. "Neither would I." He said gently. His brown eyes looked in her direction as she shifted to lay down with Daniel. "You really shouldn't be lying on the floor, kiddo."

She gave him a mischievous smirk. "There's a lot of things I shouldn't do, but that doesn't stop me." Her smile softened as Daniel's arms instinctively came to rest across her, just above her stomach.

Shaking his head, Jack turned back to his work. "Damn stubborn pair." He murmured playfully, once again looking at the soon to be parents. Soon to be great parents if that stubborn streak they shared with each other was anything to go by.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	13. Sonogram

**Sonogram**

Shifting a little in the infirmary bed, Vala stared nervously at the machine being wheeled her way.

Carolyn caught the look and gently squeezed her friend's ankle. "I'm just getting it ready." She offered with an understanding smile as grey eyes looked at her anxiously.

"Oh, okay..." Vala attempted a relieved laugh, but it just made her feel more on edge. She brought her thumb to her mouth and began to worry her nail. Her eyes watched each movement Carolyn made to check the machine.

After a few minutes, she dropped her thumb. "He's gonna be here...I told him when I was coming down here, and he said he'd be here." Vala stared into Carolyn's gaze. "I'm sure he has a reason why he's not here now - a very good reason."

The doctor nodded, smiling once more. "I know, Vala." She looked at her watch and shrugged. "He's only a few minutes late, and either way." Her brown eyes came back up to meet grey. "I don't have any other patients right now, so we've got some time to wait." Stepping up to her, Carolyn brushed Vala's bangs to the side.

"No need to make yourself crazy over this." She said gently. "Don't need to upset the baby."

Looking down at her swollen stomach, Vala chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, sorry..." She brushed a hand over her tummy. "I know I'm just over reacting, but I can't help it." Vala looked back up at her friend. "I can't help any of my emotions anymore."

Carolyn gave Vala a reassuring smile. "It's okay, that's natural when you're pregnant."

A concerned frown graced Vala beautiful face. "I wasn't this bad when I was pregnant the first time - at least I had some control over my emotions." She looked down at her stomach once more, wishing she could glare at it, but didn't have the heart to. "Now I freak out over every silly little thing."

"Well," Carolyn said as she stroked a hand over Vala's hair. "Neither of your pregnancies are good examples of normal, and this one now is making you more exhausted every day." She shook her head. "It's the combination of both that's making you feel-"

Vala pouted. "Wonky."

Laughing slightly, Carolyn nodded. "Yeah."

Both women looked up at the sound of heavy footfalls coming from the hall. It wasn't a few seconds later that a very out of breath Daniel pushed through the doors. He immediately made his way over to the pair.

"Sorry..." He panted, placing both hands down on the bed. "Sorry I'm late. I just couldn't break away from that briefing if my life had depended on it." Daniel said quickly, still trying to pull air into his lungs rapidly. He leaned down and dropped his forehead to the cool sheets.

Feeling ten times better just by his presence, Vala smiled and brought her hand to rest in his hair. "Perfectly alright, darling." She shared a look with Carolyn, who was trying to hide her smile. "Carolyn and I were just discussing the pregnancy."

Daniel's head came up. "Everything okay?" He asked, still panting slightly, his tone laced with concern. He moved closer to Vala, looking from her to Carolyn.

The doctor gave him the same smile she'd been giving Vala all throughout her exam. "As well as can be expected." She stepped away from Vala and over to the machine. "All that's left is the sonogram, and then Vala will be done." Carolyn threw a smirk towards Daniel. "Now that you're here, I can do it."

He blushed and gave her a 'go ahead' nod. Daniel took Vala's hand in his as Carolyn pulled up her shirt, which was in fact one of his, and squeezed the gel onto her pregnant stomach. She flinched just a little bit.

"It's cold." Vala admitted when she saw the curious look Daniel gave her. He laughed a little and leaned in to kiss her sweetly - a kiss she happily accepted.

Carolyn brought the trandsducer to hover over Vala's stomach. "Okay," The word brought Daniel and Vala's attention to her. "Let's see how your baby's doing."

Vala bit her lip as the wand touched her skin, and Carolyn started moving it over her. The screen of the monitor sprung to life with a staticy picture. It didn't take too long before the unmistakable features of a growing life became visible.

She smiled, laughing in her little way, at her baby on the screen. Feeling pressure on her hand, Vala looked up at Daniel. He looked at her a moment, giving her a happy smile, before looking back at the screen. Not just her baby, she thought as her own attention went back to the monitor.

"Looks like everything is fine." Carolyn announced as she examined the image. "Baby appears to be a little bit bigger than I first thought, but other then that, he or she seems to be okay."

"Is that why I'm fat?" Vala asked, meeting the unsure stare Carolyn shot her. "Cause the baby is bigger than normal?"

Daniel leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You're not fat." He placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

She shot him a look. "Shush, you don't have a say in this because you never think I'm fat and ugly." Daniel held up his free hand in surrender, and Vala returned her gaze to Carolyn. "So is that why?"

"Both you and the baby are healthy." Carolyn offered, not about to get herself stuck in the middle of an unwinable argument. She looked back at the screen, then at the expecting couple once more. "I'm assuming you want a picture?"

They nodded, and Carolyn turned back to the machine to print the image. When she was finished, she handed Daniel the image across the bed, turned off the machine, and wiped the goo from Vala's stomach. Pulling the large black shirt down, she smiled at the former vixen.

"You're all set."

Vala gave her her usual grin. "Thank you." She swung her legs over the edge, carefully hopping off the bed. Her hand snatched the picture out of Daniel's hand as she started walking towards the door. It was obvious her insecurities from just a little while before were long gone.

Having no choice, Daniel fell into step beside her in order to continuing gazing at the picture. After a moment, his blue eyes looked up to the face of the woman he'd love until he was long past dead. "You're not ugly either."

She didn't even look up from the picture of their child as she smacked him hard on the shoulder.

Daniel winced. "Hey! What was-"

Grey eyes turned a stern glare on him. "That's for not shushing." Vala pointed her finger his direction. She squinted. "And for being late." She added as they made their way out of the infirmary.

"You told me that was perfectly alright!" He said with slight frustration, rubbing at his shoulder.

Vala shrugged and flipped some hair over her shoulder. "I've changed my mind."

Finishing up with the ultrasound machine, Carolyn allowed herself to laugh as the two's banter continued to filter back into her infirmary.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	14. Special

**Special**

"Oh."

Daniel looked up at the startled exclamation. His brow furrowed in slight concern when he noticed Vala had stopped translating, and was instead holding her very pregnant tummy.

"You okay?" He asked, dropping his pen and pushing his chair back a little.

She shifted a little, placing one palm flat on the workbench. "Yeah." Her grey eyes came to look at him. "I think the baby just kicked."

Mild excitement made it feel like his heart was fluttering. "Really?"

Vala nodded and 'mmmhmm'ed. She pulled the hand off her stomach and waved him over with it. "Come here, come here..." Her smile mirrored the excitement she could practically see pouring off him. As Daniel rose from his chair and started towards her, the baby kicked again. "Yeah, definitely kicking."

She didn't hesitate to snatch his hand as soon as it was in reach, and bring it to her stomach. Holding her slender hand over his larger one, Vala looked up at Daniel. He was staring down at her hand covering his against her belly, his expression unsure.

Another kick came, and a smile came to her lips as Daniel's eyes widened and he stepped closer to her.

"That's the baby?" He asked, his voice soft and childlike.

Vala nodded and stroked her fingers over his hand. She bit her lip at the smile that came to Daniel's face, widening even more as the baby kicked again. She totally understood his amazement - this was the first time Daniel was having a child.

Reaching her hand up, Vala turned his attention to her. As he stared at her, she leaned up and kissed him lovingly. The hand he had on her stomach moved to the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair.

She pulled away with a barely audible 'smack.' "That's your baby, darling." Vala whispered to him, fingers running over his jawline. "Our baby."

Daniel smiled softly, his eyes closing as Vala's hand came to brush through his hair. "Our baby." He murmured the words himself, placing a hand on her stomach once more. Vala brought his head down so their foreheads rested together.

As the baby kicked again, she placed another kiss to his lips.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	15. Shuffling

**Shuffling**

Daniel met all the annoyed glares focused his way with a smug smirk. He relaxed further into his chair, sipping his beer while his free hand came to rest on the back of the person sitting next to him.

"Dammit, the whole point of poker night is to get _away_ from our women..." Dave Dixon growled as he glared at the archaeologist. The other various team leaders nodded and grumbled, save for Cameron, who shared a knowing look with Daniel.

The archaeologist just shrugged and worked his hand under the tank top Vala had insisted on wearing, despite being pregnant. "You guys know I've _never_ been able to get away from my..." He caught the glare she shot him out of the corner of his eye. "From Vala."

Taking another drink from his bottle, he relaxed even more. "Besides, she's a hell of a lot better at poker than I am."

"And you're very good, darling." Vala winked, leaning over and capturing his lips in a playful kiss.

Groans erupted from around the table.

Dixon glared at the couple's not-really CO. "Mitchell, can't you do something about this?"

Shuffling a deck of cards, Cam shrugged and shook his head. "These two haven't listened to a single order I've given them since I joined the team." He grinned and looked around the table. "Plus I want to see her kick all your asses at cards."

"But she's pregnant." Reynolds leaned in and whispered to Mitchell.

Vala heard the comment and pulled away from Daniel, who pouted at the loss of her contact. Her grey eyes stared icy daggers into the Colonel. He sat back in his chair, swallowing at the look. She then looked at Cam, and held out her hand with a smile. "Cameron, beautiful, the cards?"

He obliged like the surrogate brother he was, and grinned as she easily shuffled the cards and started dealing them out.

"Do we at least get to know what we're playing?" Dave asked in exasperation.

Nodding her head, Vala grinned and winked at him. "Of course, darling...we're playing a lovely game called seven card stud."

Daniel smiled and drank from his almost empty bottle, sharing a smile with Cam as Vala began her night of poker dominance.

--

By the time Cameron was saying his goodbyes to his teammates, Vala had nearly cleaned everyone of their money and Daniel was several beers past tipsy.

"You sure you don't need any help?" The colonel asked Vala as they stood on the porch, watching Daniel slowly start to make his way down the steps and to the car.

Vala smiled and turned her attention back to her friend. "I'm quite capable of handling a drunken archaeologist." She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on Cam's cheek.

He smirked at her. "I like you pregnant - you're nicer to me."

"Winning an absurd amount of money also makes me very happy." She added, looking up as Daniel dropped his keys and just about fell over trying to pick them back up. Her grey eyes found Mitchell's blue. "I need to get him home."

Nodding, Cam gave her a gentle hug. "Yes, you do." As Vala moved to intercept Daniel, Mitchell snatched onto her wrist. She flipped her head around to look at him curiously.

"Be careful, okay?" He told her with complete sincerity. "I'm excited to be that little squirt's uncle."

Vala smiled and nodded. "I'll be careful." Waggling her fingers at Cam, she started down the steps and quickly caught up to Daniel. She stepped into his path, making sure he didn't get any closer to the car.

"Done talkin' to Cam?" He asked her, staring at his keys with a little more concentration then was necessary.

She nodded. "Yep." Her hand came out in a 'give' gesture. "Keys."

Daniel looked up at her quickly, stepping back to keep his balance in the process. "What?"

"I'm driving, give me the keys." Vala said in a tone that was both commanding and gentle.

Shaking his head, Daniel looked down at her stomach. "Shouldn't be driving." The movement caused him to have to take another couple of steadying steps.

Vala reached out her hand, she placed it on his shoulder as he gently swayed in place. "I'm perfectly capable of driving, and right now you can't." Her other hand carefully pulled the keys from Daniel's pliable grasp. "Come on, let's go home."

"'kay." He easily complied, having already forgotten about not wanting her to drive. Daniel smiled dopily as Vala gently steered him to the passenger door. He clumsily climbed in and quickly relaxed back into the seat.

--

"Baby?"

Vala looked over for a moment at Daniel, who was quite obviously feeling no pain. "Yes darling?"

He didn't even bother to open his eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Smiling, she returned her attention to the road. "Of course."

"Good." Daniel grinned, slouching even further into his seat. "Cause I do...a lot."

"I know, Daniel." Vala was trying very hard not to laugh at the state of her Daniel.

Silence came once again for a few minutes. Then Daniel called out to her again.

"Baby?"

Vala did let herself giggle a little. "Yes Daniel?"

He lethargically pushed himself into a more upright position and looked at her. The look was that of a sudden, drunken realization. "I'm really happy we're having a baby. I've wanted to be a daddy for...long time, and it's very cool I get to be the daddy of your baby."

Vala licked her lips and fought against her smile as some of his words slurred together. She looked at him for a moment as he continued.

"And it's way cooler that you're going to be the mommy of my baby, 'cause you're the best person a...person can have for a mommy." Daniel looked at her, blinking slowly while trying to gather his fuzzy thoughts. "And I hope we have a daughter 'cause, if we do, she'll be as beautiful as you - and you're drop dead gorgeous."

Nodding, tears watered in her eyes as she tried to stem her amusement. Coming to stop at a red light, Vala turned her attention to Daniel. He was frowning, though she couldn't tell if he was confused or if he'd come to another realization.

"Wow..." He drawled out. "I'm really, _really_ drunk."

Finally the laughter broke free, and Vala covered her mouth with both her hands. She nodded at the half-assed indignant look Daniel was giving her.

He pouted his lips playfully. "And you're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry darling." Vala said through her laughter. "It was just really adorable hearing all of that...coming from you...when you're drunk." She collapsed back into giggling as his pout deepened.

Daniel squinted at his laughing girlfriend. "I meant it all, though." He looked down at the floor. "Really."

Vala quickly stemmed her laughing at the tone of his voice. It sounded like he had failed at something important. Ignoring the fact that the light had already turned green, she reached out and tilted his chin up. His unfocused blue gaze met hers, and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I know, Daniel." Vala assured him, placing another kiss to his nose. "I know." She emphasized, giving him a third kiss, this one in his hair.

Laughing just the slightest bit, Daniel nodded. "Okay..." He sat back in his seat and looked at her. "I love you, Vala."

She smiled as she settled back in her seat, not really caring that the light had just turned red again. Her grey eyes found blue. "I love you too, Daniel. And I think it's cool we're going to be parents too."

Daniel grinned and took her right hand with his left. He let his eyes close again, gently humming the Indiana Jones theme as the car started moving again. A thought suddenly came to his mind, and he couldn't stop himself from saying it out loud.

"You kicked their _asses_," Daniel let his voice rise at the word. "Tonight."

Vala looked at him and grinned at the smug smile on his lips. "I did."

He looked at her. "You make me proud, you fruitcake."

"And I also make you rich." She added with a wink, squeezing his hand out of love and pride.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
